The Unexpected
by KabuKun
Summary: this is about the interesting lives of three girls who are pen-pals and dip into the life of the Host Club...Yuki Yabune, Aimee "Thorn" Calvert, and Rouge Riddle...their lives are the unexpected part.....enjoy!
1. Yuki Yabune and The Host Club

My Kyouya-sempai and Yuki Yabune

"Ouran Gakuen, huh. I know you haven't been going there for long, but what do you think of it, Kyouya-kun?" Yuki asked.

"It's fine, but…" Kyouya responded, his voice fading.

"What is it, Kyou-kun?" Yuki was worried about what her friend might say.

"I'd like it a lot more if you were there with me, Yuki-chan."

"I wish I could go, Kyou-kun, but they say I can't." Yuki starts to cry, sorrow building up from knowing that just her visits with Kyouya Ootori were short.

"Kyouya, come on. Your visit is over, Yukito needs her rest." Kyouya's sister called for him. Kyouya looked out to the hall where the voice came from, then looked back to his friend who lied in bed.

"Yuki, I'll be back tomorrow. I'll bring you a surprise, too!" Kyouya smiled one of his heart filled ones. Yuki nodded and smiled with delight as she saw her good friend walk out of the room. Once he left, she felt lonely once again.

In class 2-A, people were talking to each other while some had read in there seats, trying to zone everyone else out. When the bell rang the homeroom teacher walked in, just like any other day, but this time there was a surprise waiting for a certain person. Kyouya Ootori was sitting in his seat with a book out, every once and a while he'd glance up and see what was going on.

"Class, listen up. We have a new transfer student today, you may introduce yourself now." The teacher motioned to the student in the boy's uniform.

"Hello, everyone. My name is Yukito Yabune, but please call me Yuki." When Kyouya heard the name, shock went right through him. He hadn't heard from his friend when he went into middle school, Kyouya thought that she moved away. "I hope that all of you will take good care of me, here at Ouran Gakuen." Yuki smiled and took a seat that was empty near the window. She stared out at the scenery down below, and grinned slightly.

After the class was over, and free period took place, Kyouya walked over to the quite popular transfer student.

"Excuse me." Kyouya spoke and made his way through to Yuki. "May I speak with you, Yabune-kun."

"Sure, but please call me Yuki." She didn't even notice who she was talking to, but she stood up and walked with the young man. "Umm…May I know your name? I'm new here and don't know my way around, so may I…" Yuki stopped talking when the man turned around and faced her with a worried look. Right at that moment her memory came back to her and she was ecstatic to realize who was standing in front of her. "Kyouya! I'm so glad to see you!" she jumped into his arms with joy.

"Where have you been? Why didn't you call me or send me a letter, Yuki?" Kyouya asked, sadness in his eyes and wariness in his voice.

"I'm sorry, Kyouya. I wish I could have, but I just couldn't. But, I'm surprised no one told you." Yuki spoke to her childhood friend.

Kyouya looked confused, "What do you mean, 'surprised no one told' me? Who else knew of your whereabouts? Where were you?" Kyouya was anxious to know what happened with Yuki.

"Well, I was in the hospital. I was unconscious for quite some time, a light coma. But now I'm fine, I just need to look out for my health. There'll be times when I get drowsy and all, but I'm okay really—"

"A COMA!? Yuki, you may be alright to come to school, but you have to be careful. Who was it that said you could come to Ouran Academy?"

"It was…one of the doctors that…" Yuki began to quiet down.

"What Yuki? Who? One of the doctors that what?" Kyouya was demanding her to tell him, she began to shrink back. Yuki became quite scared of Kyouya, this was a side that she never saw of him. Kyouya slightly noticed her movement, and calmed himself down. "I'm sorry, Yuki. I didn't mean to frighten you, I'm just worried and angry. But please, tell me who it was."

"One of the doctors that works under…your father. Your father even came in to see how I was doing, but I had really wanted to see you Kyouya." Yuki spoke and Kyouya's eyes widened. He looked down and clenched his fist, "Oh, Kyouya, don't get angry." Yuki took his fist into her hands, trying to get Kyouya to put a different expression on his face, it worked. Kyouya held her in his arms, a hand rested on her head while his right arm snuck around her waist. He held her close and grinned. It wasn't one of those evil, mischievous grins that he usually wears when he has thought up a money-making idea; it was a kind and peaceful grin, it was easy to tell that whenever Yuki was close to him he was happy.

"Mother, Haruhi isn't being fair!" Tamaki shouted at Kyouya when he walked into the 3rd Music Room. "Mother, aren't you going to do anything?!"

"Tamaki, I'm not in the mood today." Tamaki was rejected by the host club's "Shadow King" easily, but knowing Tamaki, he didn't give up so easily. That is until Kyouya shot him an ugly glare.

"Kyou-chan, who is with you?" Honey-sempai questioned, holding his little bun-bun in his arms. Tamaki just noticed the young girl in the boy's uniform that was next to Kyouya.

"Why hello, fair young maiden. Is there anything that we gentlemen can do for you?" Tamaki held a red rose to Yuki, and she took it willingly. At this moment Tama-chan was in his little sweet gentleman mode, but Haruhi broke that easily.

"What are you doing, Tamaki-sempai? She is with Kyouya-sempai so you really don't need to treat her like that. Besides, Kyouya might get jealous."

"Get jealous of who? Tamaki? Trust me, Yuki would only like him as a friend, not a boyfriend." Kyouya replied to Haruhi's comment, but added something a little extra that sounded threatening. "Now, I may have to extend your debt if you say something like that ever about me again, understand Haruhi?"

"Yes, sempai."

"You may not like our "King", but Kyouya has nothing against us." Two twins said appearing in front of Yuki. Kyouya said nothing, and Tamaki got a little fed up with him.

"Kyouya! You yell at me, but not the HOMO-twins! What do you have against me!?"

"Hey, we may play homo characters, but were BI-!" Both of the twins shouted at Tamaki. But meanwhile, where's Honey, he had just spoke to Kyouya and now he's gone. Wait, never mind, Honey and Mori-sempai are trying to talk to Yuki.

"Hey, Nee-chan, what's your name?" Honey asks and Mori just nods.

"I'm Yukito Yabune, but you guys can call me Yuki. Um…Are they always like this?"

"Yeah, that is when there aren't any customers around." Haruhi spoke, just staring at the bunch fight. "When they get to a point like this, only Kyouya-sempai can actually stop them. Oh, by the way, I'm Haruhi Fujioka. I'm glad that there is someone else that's a girl and wears the boys' uniform."

"Oh, the only reason I'm wearing this is because it's easier to remove." When Yuki said that, they all had wide eyes and their minds wandered to the perverted area of their brains. "I don't mean like that!"

"Yuki has a medical condition that makes doing certain things very difficult." Kyouya walked over to Haruhi, trying to clear it up with all of them, but he completely ignored Tamaki and the twins. "Yuki, these two are Mitsukuni Hanninozuka and Takashi Morinozuka, or AKA, Mori and Honey-sempai. The twins over there are Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin. And last of all, the one fighting with the twins, and tried to court you first, is our King, Tamaki Suoh." When Tamaki and the twins heard their names being said they quickly ran over to Kyouya and Yuki.

"Hey, Kyouya, I haven't seen her around before, is she new or something?" Hikaru asked, and they all listened intently to Kyouya's response.

"Yes, she just started here today, and she is in my class. But you all, please do something for me. Treat her well, this is the first time she has ever gone to a school."

"WHAT!!!" they all exclaimed at once.

"Kyouya, how can this be her first time she has ever been to school, you have to take kindergarten classes before you can come to high school!" Tamaki said confidently.

"She has been in the hospital her whole life, I know this because I've known her our whole life. I used to visit her after school, but she slipped into a coma for a while. Her condition is unknown, but my father is letting her come to this school and he wants me to look after her. So, she'll be here with me, and don't be surprised if she falls asleep, okay."

"Umm…guys, is there something wrong?" Yuki asked, worried because they were all huddled around each other. But she could hear all of their shouts, and Tamaki was the only one shouting and jumping.

"Everything is fine, Yuki." Kyouya spoke, everyone behind him was shocked at the transitioned he just made from serious, to smiling like there was nothing wrong. Even though the host club should know Kyouya's transitions, they are stilled somewhat surprised by whatever it is that he has in store for everyone.

"That's good. For a second, I thought that I was being bothersome to all of you." Yuki said with a happy smile across her face. Everyone of the guys, except Kyouya that is, almost looked as if they would all "Aww…" her because how cute she just was.


	2. PenPals Part 1

Rouge and Thorn's Entrance

It's been about two weeks since I first met the Host Club, everything has turned out quite interesting….I guess that's an _okay_ word to sum it all up. Besides all of that, I have been keeping up with the internet and I met some people, they said that they've never been to Japan before…I wonder what will happen if they finally decide to come here?

In class this morning, everyone became overly excited—it reminded me of when I first came to class 2-A. A girl stepped into the room, she wore the normal girls' uniform—but there was something different about it.

"Hi! I'm Rouge Riddle, nice to meet all of you. I just transferred here from New York City!" the hyper girl spoke. She seemed nothing but fun-loving and carefree, kind of like the Hitachiin brothers. All that I could do was smile at her perkiness, and remembered something.

_New York! _I thought to myself. When free period came, I quickly rushed over to her and made sure of what I thought.

"Nee, you said that your name was…Rouge Riddle, right?" I asked.

"Yeah."

"By any chance, did you have a _pen-pal_?"

"Umm..Actually, yeah! I came here to meet him." Rouge said eagerly.

"Eh…_Him_?"

"Yeah, he said his name was Yukito…something. I don't remember the last name."

"Yabune!"

"Yeah, that sounds familiar—"

"That's me, Yukito Yabune."

"Really?" Rouge asked, as I cheerfully nodded to her. Kyouya noticed us though, so he came over.

"Yuki, is everything alright?" he asked gently. I nodded in response and continued my conversation with my new friend Rouge Riddle.

"Hi, I'm Aimee 'Thorn' Calvert. New York is my home, in the United States. I hope you'll accept me." She bowed her head. Unlike Rouge, Aimee wore the boys' uniform, though it should be interesting how things work out for her.

"Nee, Rouge. You should come with me to the club that I help out. It's called the "Host Club." I think you and Aimee would love it…now that I think about it, where is Aimee?" I asked.

"She prefers to be called 'Thorn', and I'm not really sure…" Rouge replies to my dumbfounded nature. Well, we easily decided to go and meet the guys, and I insisted that Rouge opened the door.

Thorn was called to the Chairman's office, Mr. Suoh. Upon reaching it, she was confronted about her clothing choice…..I knew it would be interesting.

"Welcome, to our humble Host Club, my darling." A blonde guy said, as he picked Rouge's hand up and kissed it. The theme surprised me a bit…Kyouya mentioned that it was "Jungle Spa" day. So every host member was dressed in an interesting outfit, though Haruhi denied the invitation. The guys were each wearing an outfit created by the Hitachiin twins' mother, why she does it—bad question! The hosts had only their top halves nude, while that had some sort of wrap around their waist cover their bottom halves. (Thank God, we might all die if they were completely nude! O__O )

Rouge blushed as a trickle of blood came down her nose. Hikaru and Kaoru came over to see if their newest guest was alright, by now Tamaki was pushed out of the way and slightly staring at Rouge—at least he ain't in his "emo" corner.

"Hey, did you get a new girl in your class, too, Yuki?" Hikaru asked, looking at the newly formed statue in front of him and his brother. It was easy to tell that Hikaru wanted to poke her.

"Yeah, we did. This is Rouge Riddle…Actually, she's a pen-pal of mine, and she's from New York!" I told the hosts, who huddled around the blood-dripping statue.

"Hey, there was another New Yorker in our class today, too. The guy said that his name was…Thorn, I think." Kaoru interrupted.

"You think they know each other?" Hika-chan asked his twin.

"Nee, Rouge, they know Thorn. Eto….Rouge???" Rouge—still a statue—began to drool. "Um…Hikaru, Kaoru, would mind taking care of Rouge? Kyouya wants to talk with me for a minute."

"Of course we can, Yu-ki," the twins gave a great big smile as they said my name in unison. I wonder what they'll be up to?


	3. PenPals Part 2

Thorn meets the Host Club

"Leave me be! I didn't do anything wrong!" Aimee Calvert shouted, running through the halls for a place to hide. _Is that a music room? Perfect!_ Thorn thought to herself as she halted in front of the double doors.

Red petals fluttered out, blinding the young woman as she ran into a bleeding and drooling statue.

"Hey, watch it!" Thorn yelled at the young woman that was now on the floor. "Oh…it's you Rouge, I can't believe I found you!" she shouted and hugged the Rouge Riddle. When she finally realized that they were both surrounded by boys, Thorn looked up and saw two handsome devils. All that came out was a high-pitched "SQUEE!" and after hearing it I turned around, finding another fan of the twins.

"Hey, you're the new guy." The twins spoke in unison. Thorn for a quick moment forgets about Hikaru and Kaoru, and starts to poke the still statue, known only as Rouge.

"Hey, am I in heaven? No, I can't be after all you're here, so then only one explanation. This must be a dream!" Thorn spoke softly, denying the reality of the red-headed twins.

"Hey, Thorn, are you gay?" The twins ask once again in unison, as Rouge snaps out of her daydream.

"Oh, shit," she says as a volcano erupts beside her.

"Excuse me! I am NOT gay!" Thorn's fuse was being blown again and again, Rouge was smart enough to withdraw from the danger area.

"Well, it's not like you couldn't pull off being a guy." Hikaru spoke, leaning toward Kaoru.

"That and you didn't really clarify that you weren't a guy," Kaoru spoke, wrapping his arm around Hikaru's neck. Thorn ignored the pose that the hot twins were moving into and continued her rant as she planted a hard smack on both of them.

"It's kinda obvious that I have THESE! Just 'cause I'm wearing a guy's uniform, doesn't mean I'm actually a guy!" Thorn screamed at the twins.

"What are you all up to?" I asked Hikaru, Kaoru, Rouge, and the loud-mouth with a strict temper.

"Oh, Yuki, this is Thorn." Rouge said with a smile, pointing at the girl standing by herself.

"Thorn?" As I look down I see that Hikaru and Kaoru have gone to hide behind the sofa. "Um…Thorn, you make my envision of you die a heart wrenching death." Thorn glances toward me and speaks up.

"Die? Why?" Thorn's anger seemed to float off and attack others quite easily, which made me wonder if she heard Rouge say my name.

"Nee, Kaoru, think she has blood type AB?" Hikaru asks his twin.

"You are aware that I can still hear you, right!" Thorn yelled, and the twins just giggled at their new toy.

"Yuki, may I talk with you?" Kyouya asked with generosity in his voice, I just nodded and followed him into the next room. Thorn was hyped with fresh flames of anger so generally someone thought they'd cheer her up.


	4. The Sugar High

Kyouya's True-Self Leaks Out

A bunny pops up in front of Rouge and Thorn. The girls squealed, "KAWAII!" in unison as the pink bunny was held for a moment.

"You like Mr. Bun-Bun?" A cute blonde boy spoke, the size of an elementary school kid, was the one who held the stuffed animal. All Rouge and Thorn could do were nod and smile at the cute kid.

"Wow, your expressions and attitude change quickly, just like our _King_." Hikaru said with Kaoru chiming in.

"Then does that mean she doesn't have Type AB?"

"I never said that, Kaoru," Hikaru spoke, his sentence ending with the both of them giggling.

"Now guys, don't trouble these fair young maidens. And besides, anyone with Kyouya's blood type can't possibly be like me." Tamaki said with a proud smile.

"Oh, give me a break," Thorn spoke, her eyes stern.

"Kyouya, is there something wrong?" I ask, he turns around pushing his glasses up.

"Yuki, you shouldn't get too excited. Getting too wound up will weaken you."

"I know, Kyouya, but please don't worry, nothing has happened yet." I tried to reassure him as I looked into his dark eyes.

"Do they know?" he asked, staring me down like at an interrogation. I glanced away as I answered him.

"Not yet. But…I'll tell them soon," I spoke with a slight gasp.

"Yuki, are you alright? You don't look too well, and you look paler than usual." Kyouya brushed his hand against my forehead, checking to see if I have a fever. I grabbed his hand with both of mine, and spoke.

"I feel fine, you know, you worry too much." I chuckled a bit.

"Are you hungry? Tired?"

"Kyouya, stop. I'm fine, please, don't worry like this." I spoke, resting my head on his chest. Kyouya rested his hand delicately on my head and snaked an arm around my waist.

"Yuki, forgive me for worrying so much. It's just that, I hate not knowing anything, especially when it comes to you. I'm also confused by the fact that my father, nor my family, told me nothing about you and your condition. I just want to make sure that you're alright, and I don't want to lose you, Yuki." Kyouya squeezed a little to tighten the embrace, hoping that I would do the same. But…he noticed one little detail about me—I was unconscious.

"Hey, do you want some cake with Mr. Bun-Bun and me?" Honey-sempai asked with his adorableness.

"Um, Rouge, should we?" Thorn asked with worry in her throat, but eagerness was present as well.

"Ah, what the hell. Where's the cake, Honey-sempai?" Rouge said with glee.

"Today, it's chocolate fudge, with frosting and sprinkles! Come on, Mori-chan, let's go eat some cake!" Honey hopped onto Mori's shoulders as they began to walk over.

Kyouya walked out of the dim room, where he left me to rest. And quickly something came to his attention. Thorn and Rouge can never have sugar again.

"What's going on?" Kyouya asked.

"We got SUGAR!" Thorn replied jumping up and down. Rouge was on the couch getting along with the mischievous twins, one shouldn't wonder as to what they were plotting.

"Sugar, huh. Honey, how are your teeth? No, cavities recently?" an idea fluttered into Kyouya's mind.

"Kyou-chan, my teeth are fine!" Honey-sempai replied with tears swelling up, afraid of his sweets being taken away once again. Nonchalantly, a black door appeared out of nowhere, revealing another toy of the twins.

"Um, I was wondering if by chance my little sister came by here?" It was Nekozawa, the teen that was always shrouded in darkness. When Rouge caught a glimpse of him, one simple thought would come to mind: _He's a goner_.

"I LOVE YOU!" Rouge ran over to Nekozawa immediately. "Nee, nee, can you do me a favor?" Neko just stared at the goth-styled girl.

"I guess, are you a fan of the darkness, as well?" he asked innocently.

"Would you mind taking a look at this for me?" Rouge held up a flashlight with all of its gleaming nature and guided it toward Neko.

"AHHH! MURDERERS!" and like that he was off, not even able to hear Tamaki's final words.

"Nekozawa, we haven't seen Kirimi-chan!" Tamaki shouted into the empty distance. Hikaru and Kaoru just cracked up with laughter, and were patting Rouge's back as a job well done.

"Why on earth would you do that! Now you'll be cursed, I know because I was too before when I stepped on his belzenef doll."

"Tamaki, I already clarified this before, all of what happened to you was of your own doing." Kyouya said calmly staring at the two girls.

"Kyouya, you don't know anything!" Tamaki said in disbelief. "Uh…Kyouya, where's Yuki?" he asked, noticing that I wasn't around—took him 10 minutes to realize this though!

"She's resting in the other room. So, would you please keep the noise down for a while?" the Shadow King asked, though it came out more like an order.

"Why is she resting?" Thorn asked, popping out of nowhere.

"She got a little too excited with everything that was going on. You see, Yuki isn't able to do a lot of ordinary things at once," Kyouya started his explanation, as Hikaru interrupted him.

"Are you sure that's the real reason, Kyouya-sempai? 'Cause we can think of another one." The twin cocked a smile, and Kyouya just gave him one of his death glares.

GLOMP!

"What the _hell_ are you doing?" Kyouya shouted, his fury beginning to show.

"I'm glad you're taking great care of Yuki!" Thorn exclaimed, however, Kyouya had a few things flying through his mind, unlike Thorn's. They consisted of: killing three people in that room and taking care of me.

"Get. Off." A simple death glare darted at Thorn, and there was Rouge getting worried that she might lose her best pal. An easy explanation for this situation is as followed: Sugar high for these two are what crack and drugs are like for NORMAL people.


End file.
